Disappearance Unsolved
by Dreamerforever101
Summary: When three girls return to the Tipton for what they expect to be a summer of fun in the sun what do they do when it turns into a danferous mystery that could change their lives forever? PLEASE REVIEW Sequel to Winter Vacation at the Tipton
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Oh, it's so good to be back!" cried Kyra as she entered the doors of the Tipton. She did a little spin and smiled widely. Sonia shook her head and laughed.

"You have problems," she said. Meagan walked in as well.

"Nice to see it hasn't changed," she said as she twirled a strand of her curly auburn hair that hung loosely around her shoulders.

"MEAGAN!" someone yelled. Meagan turned around and saw a boy. He looked to be about sixteen, had wispy brown hair, and a wide grin.

"Jackson!" said Meagan laughing and ran over they hugged for a long time. They were both smiling like Christmas had come early.

"You'd swear they hadn't seen each other in years," said Sonia.

"Well," said Kyra. "It has been six months,"

It was true, six long months had passed since the three girls had last been at the Tipton. They had had such a good time, they knew they had to come back. Keeping in touch was hard, the girls lived far from Boston where all their friends from the Tipton lived, somehow, though, standing in the lobby, they felt like they'd never left.

"I won!" a voice screamed.

"No way, it was to the plant you moron, not the elevator!" said another.

"Race you again," said the first voice.

"You're on, to the doors this time" said the second. There was some sounds of squeaky turning wheels and Sonia and Kyra turned around. Two identical blonde haired boys were coming right at them racing on luggage carts. They saw the girls and tried to stop their carts, but it was too late. They crashed right into the girls and they all fell into a heap on the floor. Kyra took a good long look at one of the boys. He was cute, he had shaggy blonde hair and looked to be about fourteen.

"Well, Zack," said Kyra smiling. "I believe this is how we first met," The boy grinned.  
"I remember that," he said. Kyra hugged him tightly. "Welcome back, Sugar," he said.

"Cody?" squealed Sonia.

"Sonia?" cried Cody. They hugged as well.

"It so great to see you again, I've missed you so much," she gushed.

"How could you?" asked Kyra. "You two called each other every flippin' day," Sonia ignored her comment.

"You look great," said Cody.

"You too," said Sonia. The twins had changed a lot of the course of six months. They were both taller and their hair was longer, their voices were deeper too, but they were unmistakably Zack and Cody; the twins who Kyra and Sonia knew and loved. The girls, on the other hand, had barely changed at all. Sonia was slender as ever, her dark brown hair falling just below her shoulders. Kyra's blue eyes held the same icy stare when she was mad, but lit up when she smiled. Her thick blonde hair was tied into a pony tail that she twirled when boredom struck. 

"Up to the usual then, I suppose," said Kyra jerking her head towards the carts. Zack grinned. "So, where's Maddie?" she asked.

"Counter," said Zack. Kyra looked to the front desk and saw Maddie lying with her head facing the top of the counter. She looked up at the sound of her name.

"Maddie!" said Kyra and she ran over to give Maddie a hug. Sonia and Meagan followed.  
"Hey you guys!" said Maddie excitedly. "How are all of you?"

"Excellent," said Kyra, speaking for all of them.

"And you?" asked Sonia.

"Better, now that you guys are here," she said smiling. "How long are you all here for?"

"The whole month of July," replied Sonia.

"Awesome," said Maddie. "We'll have the best time, even if it's only half as good as last time,"

"No doubt," said Sonia. "Where's London?"

"She's actually gone all this month, too bad, really. She would've cancelled if she'd known you lot were coming." said Maddie.

"Where's she at?" asked Sonia.

"She's in France doing a photo shoot. She's got her own line of make up and perfume," replied Maddie.

"That's so cool," said Kyra.

"I know. What room are you guys staying in?" asked Maddie.

"Not sure, we haven't seen Moseby yet," said Meagan.

"We should probably go find him," said Kyra. Maddie waved and they walked off. They didn't have to search for Mr. Moseby long; the twins had started a sword fight with coat hangers by the elevator and he was right there yelling at them.

"WE HAVE A REPUTATION TO UPHOLD!" screeched Moseby.

"We won't do it again," said Cody in a small voice.

"Yeah right!" spat Moseby sarcastically. "Like when you said you'd never steal from the candy counter, or throw eggs at our guest's cars, or try to flush a bowling ball down the toilet or ride luggage carts again!" he said angrily jabbing his finger towards the door where the toppled over carts still laid.

"Um, excuse me," said Meagan. Mr. Moseby jumped in the air, letting out a little shriek and appeared terribly surprised to see the girls standing there. "Uh, hi,"

"Oh, sorry girls," he said. "Really, my utmost grandest apologies, I promise you these hoodlums won't be bothering you," he said quickly and glared at Zack and Cody.

"It's okay Mr. Moseby, we're friends with these, uh, hoodlums," said Sonia. Kyra had stuck her fist in her mouth to stifle her laugh. Mr. Moseby looked relieved.

"Oh my! You are the talent show girls! Christmas vacation! The Tipton made double profit that season!" he said excitedly.

"That's us," said Sonia.

"My goodness, how you've all grown up," he said smiling. He then added whispering. "Bless you girls, last time you were here you kept these monkeys off my back for a whole two weeks. How long will you be staying this time?"

"A month," said Meagan. Mr. Moseby looked happy enough to come to tears.

"Wonderful!" he exclaimed. "You need your key cards?" he asked handing them each card. "If you ever need anything, anything at all, just let me know," he said. The girls nodded and he walked off with a grin on his face. He reached the center of the lobby and did a little happy dance. The girls walked over to the twins who were arguing over who's 'dumb' idea the sword fight was. Kyra was still laughing.

"Y'all right?" asked Sonia.

"You guys tried to flush a bowling ball down the toilet?" she asked the twins.

"Twice," said Zack. "Good times," The twins, Kyra and Sonia burst into crazy laughter.

"You guys are idiots," said Meagan shaking her head. The others just continued laughing hysterically. This would definitely be a summer to remember.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm very sorry, I had promised a sequel a while ago, and I didn't get it up until now. My internet was broken, but now it's all good. Hopefully this chapter was worth your wait! Please review! I'd love to hear an opinion. Thanks for readin!  
xoxo Dreamer 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So, how've you been?" asked Jackson. The girls had been at the Tipton for one day and they had already settled in. Meagan was sitting with Jackson in a local coffee house.  
"Good, good," said Meagan. "Busy, but good, and you?'

"Same," he said. There was a brief pause. "I'll tell you now so you aren't shocked later," said Jackson. Meagan looked at him curiously. "Okay, Lola is staying at the Tipton as well," Meagan shrugged.

"So?"

"Well, she may be hanging off me a bit, she and her boyfriend 'broke up' two weeks ago,"

"Oh, she got dumped, huh?" Jackson nodded.

"So, she's been following me around a bit, sorry if it annoys you, I can't seem to shake her off,"

"Looks like you've got yourself a stalker," Meagan laughed. Jackson smiled.

"So, you're cool?" he asked.

"Yeah," Meagan nodded. "I'm cool,"

---------

"Is your mom singing tonight?" asked Sonia. She, Kyra, Cody and Zack were sitting in Sonia's room talking.

"Yeah," said Cody. "It's her first time for this summer,"

"Why's that?" asked Sonia.

"She had strep throat for a while," he said.

"We should go watch her tonight," said Kyra. "Make it a double date,"

"Sweet," said Zack.

"So… What do you guys want to do now?" asked Sonia.

"Wreck havoc," suggested Zack.

"Why don't we grab a cinnamon bun from the mall," said Cody, cancelling his brother's suggestion.

"Good idea," said Sonia and they headed out.

--------

"This is really nice," said Sonia as she sat down at the table. The Tipton's restaurant was all dressed up with gold curtains and candles. Kyra, Zack and Cody sat down as well. They were talking when Jackson came up to them, looking a bit troubled.

"Hey, Jackson," said Kyra. "S'up?"

"Hey, have you guys seen Meagan?" he asked.

"I thought she was coming with you," said Sonia.

"So did I," he said.

"I wouldn't worry," said Kyra.

"Yeah, she'll probably be here any minute," Sonia reassured him.

"Hope so," said Jackson walking off towards another table. They ordered their food and as their main course came around, Carey came on to the stage wearing a dazzling black dress.

"Hi everyone, thanks for coming, tonight I'm going to sing a little song I wrote. It's called; Bewildered," she said. Everyone clapped and she began her song.

"She's so good," said Sonia. Cody nodded.

"She's taken some more lessons with a huge music producer," he said.

"Wow, good for her!" said Sonia. Carey finished her song and the audience applauded enthusiastically. She walked over to their table.

"Carey, that was great!" said Kyra.

"Yeah," Sonia piped up. "Awesome,"

"Thanks," she said smiling. "It feels good to sing again," she turned to Zack and Cody. "All right guys, it's eight now and I want you back in the suite for eleven,"

"Sure, mom," said Cody.

"And stay out of trouble," she added.

"Us! Trouble!" said Zack in a mock-offended tone. "Never!" Carey rolled her eyes.

"Bye girls," she said and walked off. Sonia looked around the room.

"There's Jackson," she said. "But where's Meagan?" Kyra looked around too.

"I don't know," she said. "She wouldn't stand him up, would she?"

"No way, she's in love with him," said Sonia.

"We should go ask him," Kyra suggested. Jackson saw them walking over, he frowned.

"She didn't come," he said. "Why wouldn't she come? Is it me? Is there something wrong with me?" he asked panicky.

"No, she thinks you're perfect, she'd never set you up," said Sonia.

"Then why didn't she come?" he asked. Sonia shook her head.

"We don't know,"

"We could check our suite if you like," offered Kyra.

"Would you?" asked Jackson. Kyra nodded. The three of the headed up to their suite. Sonia opened the door.

"Hello?" she called. Kyra and Jackson followed her inside and looked around.

"She's not in her room," said Kyra.

"Or the kitchen," said Jackson.

"Oh, hang on," said Sonia running over to the coffee table. "There's a note," she held up a slip of paper and read it, it said;

only after tHe last trEe has been cut down,  
only after the Last river has been Poisoned,  
only after the last fish has been caught,  
only then will you realize that Money cannot bE eaten

----------------------------------------------

Ooh, what could this mean? Is it even from Meagan? Where is she and when will they find her? Aren't you just dying to find out? Sorry, I hate cliff hangers too, but I thought this was necessary. I'm SO sorry I haven't written since forever, I've been busy with other stories. I hope you enjoyed his chapter and I apologise for it being so short. Please review!

xoxo Dreamer 


End file.
